


Nina

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: A new detective on the scene gets an odd surprise on his first case. Original work.





	Nina

Nina

The scene is set. A crowd is forming around a random alley way, all pushing closer to get a better view. Idly a young woman with headphones and her hood up is walking by when she stops. Taking one earbud out, she pauses, watching from the back of the crowd and listening to the whispers. There is a small group of girls in front of her, whispering between themselves. They are all wearing the same school uniform and it is clear they were walking home from school when they stopped here.

Girl 1: What’s going on, I can’t see!

Girl 2: I don’t know, but there are so many cops. Maybe a murder?

Girl 1: No way! That’s like super scary

Girl 3: Shhh! I think I heard them say she jumped!

Girl: A suicide? Isn’t that like the fourth one this month?

The girls continue to whisper and the hooded woman takes a step forward to hear more. The crowd parts a bit and one of the girls gasp.

Girl 2: Oh my god! I think I saw her!

She covers her face with her hands and shields away, her two friends now comforting her. A man in front of them turns to the man next to him and speaks loudly.

Man 1: Can you believe this? Four suicides this month alone. Can’t be a coincidence.

Man 2: It’s so sad. She looks like a young thing too.

The hooded woman in the back moves forward, between the people to get closer to the front. There are several police officers guarding the entrance, yellow caution tape blocking the path. Behind them, all anyone can see is a bunch of people surrounding a white sheet. Around them is scattered trash, papers and such. The hooded woman stands there as the crowd thins out. The hooded woman still stands there, watching until she is finally shooed away by a police officer. She places her earbud back in and starts on her way, looking at the ground.

As she walks away, past the building where the body came from, she notes shadows on the ground. Glancing up, she sees something move on the roof of the building. Her only visible eye narrows and she smiles, all teeth. Her teeth are like a shark’s and she snickers. She walks past the building and keeps going before walking into an alley four buildings down from the crime scene. She eyes the roof access ladder as she dumps her backpack behind a nearby dumpster. Grabbing a rock, she tosses it up in the air lightly before throwing it at the ladder.

There is a crash and the ladder comes down. She walks over and climbs her way up before stepping onto the roof. Four buildings down, she takes note of little shadows moving along the rooftop. Eying the distance between the rooftops, she takes a running start and jumps over to the next roof. Two more jumps and she is on the rooftop, down in a crouch position.

Hooded girl: Ok, boys, time to dance.

Alleyway Entrance, same time.

A police car pulls up to the curb and the engine stops. A man steps out of the driver’s side and lights up a cigarette. Wearing a simple long brown coat, he looks like a typical detective, his badge attached to his belt. He looks around and nods as another man gets out of the passenger’s side. He’s a younger man than the other, idly playing with his tie as he gets out. Everything about him is polished and clean, unlike the older man, who is a little more rugged.

Man 1: Well, Rookie, here we are. Your first real crime scene.

The rookie looks around and frowns. The detective snickers and walks over to the alley, tape lifted by a nearby officer.

Officer 1: Welcome back, Detective. How was your trip?

Detective: Same as they always are: too long and too boring.

The officer just shakes his head as the detective and rookie walk by. The detective walks over to the tarp and kneels down as the rookie follows him, notepad out and ready.

Detective: What do you have?

An officer nearby sighs.

Officer 2: Aiko Makoto, age 16. She’s a local girl, goes to the nearby private school. Looks like she jumped all by herself, but no one was around to see it, so we don’t know. We uh left the rooftop alone like you asked.

The officer looks confused, but the detective just stands up. The rookie has been aggressively taking notes since they got there and he looks startled by the sudden movement.

Detective: Rookie you wait here, collect some evidence if you want. I am going to take a look up top.

Rookie: Wouldn’t it be best for both of us to go?

The detective gives him a look and he takes a step back, backing down from the obvious challenge. The detective goes inside and climbs the stairs to the roof access door. As he gets to the door, he hears some noise and sighs. Pulling a small pack out of his inner coat pocket, he opens it and pops what looks like a blue stick of gum in his mouth before he pushes the door open.

The scene is chaotic. There is a young hooded woman surrounded by little gremlin looking creatures. When the door opens, they turn to him and hiss. One of them is punted like a football by the young woman, it disappears into a puff of smoke. The others take note of this and attack, but she is too quick. Another kick and another two disappear. A punch and there goes another one. The detective watches this all from the doorway, smoke rising from the cigarette in his mouth. A few minutes later, the rooftop is clear and the only two left are the girl and the detective. She turns to him and gives him a mocking two finger salute.

Girl: Big Guy, nice to see you again! Thought they had finally sent you off to the looney bin!

She is cheery, all smiles while he sighs and rubs his eyes.

Detective: Nice to see you too, Nina. Though I did wish I got one day of peace and quiet after returning from my vacation.

The newly name Nina laughs loudly. She looks like she is having fun with this.

Nina: You are asking a lot, Big Guy. They don’t stop just because you took a break you know.

Her tone is mocking, but truthful and he smiles a bit.

Detective: So our favorite little monsters are what caused this?

Nina pauses and nods, pointing to a bag laying against the wall nearby. He walks over, pulling gloves from his pocket as he did so. She follows, making sure to keep some distance between them, but still curious. He uses one glove to open the over the shoulder school bag. Clearly a young girl’s based on the stickers and decorations on the outside. Inside, he finds nothing, but an old notebook that has seen better days.

He opens the book and sighs. Inside are just crude drawings of the little gremlins from earlier. Nina shakes her head.

Nina: Looks like she was plagued for a while. She tried to fight them.

Detective: And lost. Like they all do.

He sounds defeated, almost depressed about the whole thing and she can only sigh. She has seen it happen so many times before and she knows what needs to come next.

Nina: Jack, maybe it’s time to pass the mantel.

That’s when the door bursts open. The rookie is standing there, gun out and trained on Nina. She looks a little startled, hands slowly going up as he stands there.

Rookie: Don’t move! Hands where I can see them! Detective Lawrence, are you alright?

The detective stands up, holding the notebook and looking at the rookie like he’s stupid.

Detective: Rookie, I told you to wait in the alley.

Rookie: I thought I heard another voice and came to see if you were alright! Don’t worry, I have my gun trained on her, you can cuff her.

Nina and the detective eye each other before the detective sighs and rubs his face.

Detective: Put your gun away.

Rookie: Huh? Sir, you can’t be serious!

Detective: Put it away, Roger!

The rookie opens and closes his mouth a few times before putting the safety on and putting it away. Nina stuffs her hands into her pockets and smirks.

Nina: Looks like it’s time for me to make my exit. Nice seeing you again, Big Guy!

She pats the detective on the arm before turning and bolting. With a running leap, she clears the rooftop and then the next one. She finally jumps over the side on the one building and she is gone. The rookie lunges forward, watching her with wide eyes as she disappears, mouth hanging open before he turns to the Detective.

Rookie: Who was that?

Detective: That, Rookie, was Nina, someone you are going to become acquainted with very soon. Let’s go.

The detective grabs the bag and heads down to the alley. The rookie stands there a moment more before he follows the older man. They go down to the crime scene and the detective drops the bag off with the crime scene technicians. The rookie idly follows him around, taking notes and collecting more evidence. When they are done, they get back in the car and the rookie is practically vibrating with questions. He goes to open his mouth when the detective holds up his hand.

Detective: You don’t need to know yet. You need to help me work on this case. What you saw on the rooftop never happened. If you try to tell anyone, they won’t believe you, trust me on it.

The rookie looked shocked, horrified even.

Rookie: You can’t be serious!

Detective: I am and you will listen if you want to keep this job.

The rookie’s mouth snapped shut and he sunk into the seat. Just then the radio crackled to life. The detective turned it up.

Announcer: Possible murder-suicide on Oak Lane. All available officers to Oak Lane.

With a jerk of the wheel and screeching tires, the detective pulled a U turn and flipped on his sirens.

Detective: No rest for the wicked.

They pulled up to the house fifteen minutes later and got out. It was a small house, only one story. The detective entered first, followed by the rookie. The scene was a blood bath, blood everywhere. A woman lay in the front dining room, her hair and back a mess of blood and flesh. The rookie covered his mouth.

Rookie: My god.

The detective just shook his head. He walked a little way down the hall and the second victim was revealed, along with something else. A man sat in a single arm chair, head leaning back. Behind him, the wall was covered in blood and brain matter, a gun in his right hand. Yet that wasn’t the scary part. It was the drawings that covered the walls. They covered every wall from ceiling to floor, all black gremlin like creatures with big red eyes. And in the very middle of everything, the very center of these pictures was a black mass with hundreds of red eyes. Red eyes that had been painted with human blood. The rookie just looked around in awe as the detective sighed.

Detective: Let’s go check the backyard.

The rookie looked at him, startled. One of the officers pointed to a door nearby, which the detective opened and walked out of. As they walked outside, the detective handed the rookie a stick of blue gum, which he took with a nod of thanks and popped it in his mouth. It tasted funny to him, but he just kept that to himself. In the yard, the sky was turning black, night falling over the town. The detective walked around some, but mostly towards the back of the yard, which was covered in trees and bushes. After some time, the rookie couldn’t understand why they were out here.

Rookie: Why are we out here?

Detective: Hush.

They waited a bit more before the detective called out.

Detective: You there?

Nina popped her head out of the tree nearby and smiled, making the rookie jump and reach for his gun.

Nina: Yeah, I’m here, almost done.

That’s when something darted out of the bushes. The detective moved out of the way and for the first time, the rookie saw what it was. It was a small black gremlin creature with large red eyes and sharp teeth. It hissed and spat at them and as he reached for his gun, he found himself grabbed and pulled away from it. The detective placed himself between the rookie and the creature.

Rookie: Sir!

Detective: Get back, Roger! Let her handle it.

The rookie opened his mouth when he heard more movement. He looked to see Nina drop out of the tree and dart to the creature, grabbing it by the horns with two hands. It hissed and spat and tried to get free, but with two hands, she jerked its head and with a snap, it went limp. The creature started to fade away and soon it was gone. The rookie stared in shock, his mind racing.

Nina: They are getting faster.

Detective: Or you are slowing down.

She pouted at him and smacked his arm.

Nina: Shut up, you! I just saved your lives, be grateful.

She crossed her arms before shaking her head. She took a few steps back, fading into the bushes and trees.

Nina: Time for me to go! Bye, Big Guy! Rookie!

She was gone in seconds and the rookie was still staring before realizing what she said.

Rookie: My name is not Rookie! It’s Detective Roger Grace!

The detective laughed and shook his head.

Detective: She is long gone by now, Rookie. Need to be quicker than that.

The rookie looked at him, watched as he lit a new cigarette and started for the house.

Rookie: Wait, wait! Are we not going to talk about this? I mean she just..

He was cut off when the detective looked at him.

Detective: Not here, not now. Later tonight. When we are done here, meet me at 2nd and Waterlily Way, I will tell you everything then.

Later that night.

Roger pulled into the bar parking lot and looked around. The bar was kind of dreary looking, in a bad part of town and didn’t have a lot of light to it. It looked like something out of a bad horror movie. He took note that the detective’s car was there and sighed. Going up to the door, he found the inside smelt of old, stale smoke and alcohol. Not usually a place he would visit if he was going to be honest. The inside was so dark, it took him a few minutes to find the detective. He was sitting at the far end of the bar, nursing a beer. As he sat down, he ordered a beer for himself. The detective eyed him before finishing his glass and asking for another.

Detective: Let me start this little chit chat off with this; I am gonna talk and you are gonna listen. If you interrupt me, that is it. I will never answer any of your questions. Got it?

Roger nodded and pulled out a pen and pad. The detective chuckled.

Detective: Don’t bother writing this down, no one will believe you if you try to show it to them. Believe me.

The detective took a sip of his new glass and looked off into the distance.

Detective: I was just like you when I started out. Young and full of ideas on justice and how the world worked. When I became a detective, I became the partner of my personal hero, Detective Ross Goldman. He was a great man and an even better cop. He was my idol and I was so proud to be picked to be his partner. My first week was something.

The detective got this weird look in his eye.

Detective: It was in this very bar that I saw those creatures for the first time. It was a murder-suicide, just like what we had tonight.

He nods to the bartender as he lights a cigarette.

Detective: It was his niece and her fiancé. We got a call that the fiancé lost his mind out of the blue, strangled her and then hung himself. It was a horrible scene. I’m standing there, taking notes like you were just now when I heard something down stairs. I was trying to prove myself. To who? Who knows. Maybe myself. Anyway, I get down stairs and there is this girl, sitting where we are sitting right now.

The rookie looked around and raised an eyebrow.

Detective: That girl was Nina. I couldn’t figure out how she got in, but I figured she had something to do with what happened. Maybe she was an ex-lover or something. I moved in to arrest her when she moved. She was across the bar before I took two steps. I had never seen anyone move so fast in my life and I found myself shocked, frozen in place. She looked like she was wrestling with something. I could see tears appearing in her clothes, but I couldn’t see anything. That’s when Ross showed up.

The detective reached into his pocket and placed a pack of gum on the bar top. The rookie recognized it as the gum he was chewing on earlier.

Detective: I don’t know how it works, but this gum allows us to see them, those things Nina sees. As I stood there, Ross shoved a piece in my mouth and forced me to chew. All of a sudden, they appeared before me and I saw what she sees. She was wrestling with one of those things and I almost shot her my hands were shaking so hard. She over powered it and then it was gone, like a puff of smoke.

He blew a puff of smoke into the air and they both watched it fade away.

Detective: I couldn’t tell you what happened next, but the next day, I woke up like I had been sleeping for a long time. When I got to the station, Ross told me I fainted at my first crime scene and that everything that happened was just a weird dream when I told him what I remembered. He refused to listen to me and others laughed me off when I tried to tell them. I felt lost, confused. Had I really dreamed it all? Was I cut out to be a cop? These questions plagued me. A few days later, I was sitting at my desk and my phone rings. Now, back then we didn’t have cell phones, all you had was your desk phone. So my phone rings and the operator told me I was getting a call from someone named Nina. I didn’t recognize her name, but I asked them to put it through. Her voice came over the phone and though I didn’t know who she was, she called me by name.

He looks down at his hand and seems to stare at it for a long time.

Detective: Before I even had a chance to ask who she was or what she wanted, she asked me if I wanted to “save a life” as she called it. I hesitated. I didn’t know what to think, what to say. Finally she just gives me the name of a bridge and tells me to go there right now. Then she hangs up. I sat there for a while before leaving. I drove to the bridge, expecting to see nothing. It was an old train bridge no one used anymore. It had weeds as high as my knees and I honestly thought it was a prank. Then I saw him. A man standing on the edge of the bridge, ready to jump. I called to him, begged him to step down, but nothing. He never even looked at me. I went to call for help, but my radio wouldn’t work. I stood there, trying to talk to him for a while, but nothing.

He shook his head.

Detective: All of a sudden, she is there, like a ghost. She appeared next to me and today me he couldn’t hear me before she offered me a stick of gum. She told me to chew it. So I popped it in my mouth and there they were. There were at least five, one on each limb and then one around his neck, whispering in his ear. She told me he couldn’t hear me over their whispering, that she would handle them if I grabbed him. So I lunged for him and dragged him off the railing while she ripped them from his body. The second they were removed and she destroyed them, he seemed to wake up.

The detective sat back in his chair.

Detective: I didn’t know what to think, this guy who wouldn’t speak to me was now curled up on the ground crying. She told me to call for backup and then she was gone. My partner got there first and I told him what happened. By this point, the guy was unconscious and it was just us. He told me the same thing I am going to tell you now.

The detective looked at the rookie and their eyes locked.

Detective: No one knows where Nina came from or what she is. I don’t even know if she knows. But whatever she is, she is here to help us get rid of those little creatures. Just like the cop before me and the cop before him, I expect you to work with Nina to protect our town.

He opened his coat and pulled out a folder, about an inch thick before handing it over.

Detective: After I met her, Ross took me into the filing room and gave me this folder. It every recorded incident Nina was involved in. It was started by a cop in the early 1950s, but I found references of her going back as far as when the town was created. A strange woman who would show up at crime scenes and seems to know more than anyone else. Who sees things no one else sees.

Roger took the folder and stared at it. It seemed so unreal. So terrifying to get himself involved in this. The detective put out his cigarette.

Detective: I understand you might not want this. Maybe you’re scared, maybe you’re wary. I get it, believe me. But this won’t go away. You can ignore it, turn a blind eye to it and that’s fine. You certainly wouldn’t be the first cop to. But once you make that choice, there is no going back. No way for you to come back into this. She won’t allow it. Once you say no, that’s it.

Roger swallowed. It seemed like he was signing his soul over to the devil.

Roger: what does this mean though? Is it just suicides?

The detective shook his head.

Detective: Those little creatures can only make people hurt themselves. I guess they are too weak to do much else. It’s the bigger ones that make people do horrible things.

The detective opened the folder and there were pictures, photos and drawings of the little gremlin creatures, but of other creatures as well.

Detective: The gremlin things seem to go first. They attach themselves to a person and start to whisper in their ear and if they sense this human can be used to cause more3 chaos, then those big things come. They are the ones that cause the most damage. They are the ones that convince people to kill others, and they become more powerful the more you kill.

Roger felt the blood drain from his face. These things were so powerful, but where did they come from?

Roger: Could we get rid of them? Permanently?

The detective sighed.

Detective: I doubt it. Nina would have done it by now if there was a way, or so I hope.

Roger: How can you trust her?

Detective: I don’t. Never did. She is just too mysterious for me to trust her. There is just something about her that makes you nauseous. I can’t explain it.

They sat in silence as Roger started to flip through the folder. It was full of articles, photos and pictures. He saw picture of Nina in various time periods and areas. It was almost unimaginable that she could be as old as she seemed.  Roger closed the folder and looked at the other man.

Roger: What happened to Ross?

The detective paused before sighing.

Detective: Killed in the line of duty. He was a great man and I wish he had been able to tell me more about Nina, but he died that night.

The detective stood up and threw some money on the bar top. He started towards the door and sighed, placing a hand on Roger’s shoulder.

Detective: I hope you will take this on, like I did. And I hope she answers your questions like she never did mine.

It was then the door of the bar burst open. A man in a ski mask stood there, shotgun in hand. The bartender held up his hands and Roger jumped to his feet, but before he could do anything, the detective rushed forward and tackled the man to the floor. There was a struggle over the gun and just like that, it went off. The detective stood up and turned to Roger and he felt his world fall away as the blood seeped through the other’s shirt. Roger darted forward as the man stood up. Upon seeing the badge on Roger’s belt, he panicked, put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Meanwhile Roger was attempting to put pressure on the detective’s wound, the blood coming up through his hands. The bartender was on the phone with the police.

Roger: Office down! Tell them we have an office down! Detective, Detective can you hear me?

The detective opened his eyes and smiled.

Detective: I knew it was time. I passed on the folder before it was over. I’m glad.

Roger wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but he could hear the sirens.

Roger: Just hang on the ambulance is almost here!

The detective smiled and just lay his head back. As Roger tried to stop the blood, he noticed someone in their space. Looking up, he found Nina standing there, hand in her hoodie pockets.

Nina: Hey there, Big Guy.

Detective: Hey there, Nina.

She knelt down and placed a hand against his cheek. Her visible eye had tears in it and she looked utterly crushed.

Nina: Don’t go.

She sounded like she was going to cry.

Detective: Sorry.

He let out a breath and that was it, his eyes started to glaze over. Nina closed her eye and hung her head before standing up. She turned to walk away before stopping.

Nina: hey Rookie, I expect you to be as good as him. Don’t you dare let me down.

She was gone before he could say anything and the ambulance pulled up just then. The detective was rushed into the ambulance and Roger was left to explain about what happened. One officer handed Roger the folder from the bar top and he realized that this is all he had left. He held it close and promised to himself that he would be the best cop there ever was.


End file.
